Twin Brother to the Rescue
by MovieVillain
Summary: What if Vergil would appear to assist Dante in missions 20 - 23 of DMC 1? What outcomes would appear?
1. Prologue

As I woke up from some kind of mind control, I was in some island.

"Where am I?"

I asked myself. I recalled that I tried to fight Mundus by myself, but I failed. If I'm not mistaken, I was brainwashed him to do his bidding. If that has happened, then he must have brainwashed me to fight my younger twin brother, Dante.

How I am mad when I found this out.

"Mundus, I may want to kill Dante, but brainwashing me to do this is not my thing!"

As I got up and grabbed my katana, I hope to find that monster and kill him.


	2. Mission 20

I run up to some kind of red room, and I saw a force field. As I looked around, I saw Dante is fighting some blob monster. Too bad I can't find a way to assist him from this mess. I hide, so I can wait for the right time to show myself to him.

Suddenly, he gets electrocuted by some woman. It's not just any woman; she has the face of our dear mother, Eva.

"You fool!" she laughed on what is happening to him. "You're so easy!"

"Trish?! You?!" Dante is baffled on what she did.

If I'm not mistaken, he must have come here on this island because he was tricked by this woman to go there. This woman, Trish. isn't it? She must have been one of Mundus' minions. I sneak carefully past behind as to not get noticed until the time is right.

"Humans. What sweets," she laughed some more. "You should know better than to trust a stranger!"

That's a lesson Dante will have to learn yet. In fact, I remembered my time with Arkham, and good thing I didn't trust him way too much so I betrayed him before he got the chance to betray me, unlike Dante when it comes to that woman.

"Your presence has become a hindrance to my master's bloody schemes. Now, die!"

She is about to kill him with another lightning strike from her. Good thing I'm here. I'm only going to save my brother's ass is because I'm the only worthy to kill him. Not her. Not even her master.

I pull out my sword.

"I don't think so, bitch!" I yelled as I stabbed her to the abdomen.

Dante is so surprised to see me, and so does this woman. They never expect me to show up on this time around.

"That's... impossible!" she exclaimed, but weakly. "My master... brainwashed you to stay put!"

"But I broke free of my own," I respond coldly before I let my sword go from her and put it back to its sheath. She fell to the ground after this.

"Vergil..." Dante looked at me and smiled a little. I'm so glad to see him after being Mundus' slave for some time. "You're late, my dear brother."

"Yeah, I was lurking in the shadows, waiting for you to get betrayed and beat by this woman," I said my excuse with a smirk on my face, then I imitate what that bitch said to him. "'You fool! You're so easy!'"

I chuckled on this one.

"You're so mean, brother," Dante said with dismay.

"At least it's good to see you again, Dante," I added as I pulled out my sword again. "Settling things with you will have to wait, so let's finish this quick. The party's just begun."

"I couldn't agree more, and the party crasher is invited," my brother replied with humor as he got up from the ground.

Just then, we saw Trish got up from the injury I made on her.

"If that's the case, then you two can die together!"

She sends two lightning blasts; one for me, and the other for Dante. Good thing we blocked those attacks. As for me, I blocked it, then I sent it back to her, knocking her down.

"Dante, you defeat that monster while I handle this woman," I turned to my brother for instructions.

"By the way, her name is Trish," he said while slashing that monster.

I already heard that.

As for my battle with Trish, I sent two wave slashes from my sword, and she dodges them quick. I charge to her, and she get out of the way of my slash. She is about to send a lightning blast to me, but I kicked her to her chest that she is sent thrown to a few inches. I send blows to her, but she is dodging them at every turn.

"Why are you helping him? Isn't he your enemy?" she demanded.

"He's my enemy, but when there are others who try to kill him like you, I couldn't accept that," I replied.

We have this interesting conversation while I tried to slash her and she dodges my blows.

"Vergil, listen to me. You and I are so much alike. Both of us betrayed Dante, trying to kill him, and working for Mundus," she said while struggling from my blade. "I know it's your destiny to kill Dante, so that's why you should join me working for my master. With it, you can accomplish your destiny to kill Dante, and I won't butt in with it. Not even my master."

As much as I wanted to take this offer, I won't. My response.

"Trish... You're right. You and I are the same, but there's one difference. I don't work for Mundus. He brainwashed me, that's all, so I don't work for him. I am my own master."

With her off-guard, I slashed her with my sword two times that she falls to the ground unconscious, just in time to see Dante defeat that blob monster and the force field has disappeared. I approached my brother.

"Just because you saved my ass back there doesn't make us in good terms," he said.

"I know," I said with a smirk.

Just then, we saw Trish got up, and is about to do another lightning blast to us. Suddenly, a debris is about to fall into her, and Dante came to her rescue.

"What the hell...?" I looked shocked on what he just did. He saved an enemy. What is he thinking?

After this, he got up from the ground and left her lying there. I decided to leave with him.

"Dante!" she asked in confusion. "Dante, why did you saved my life?"

That's what I want to know, too, so I bonked him in the head with my fist.

"Yeah, that's right! Why?!" I demanded.

"Because you look like my mother," he answered, not even looking at her in the eye. Hell, he's not even looking at me in the eye as well. "Now, get out of my sight! Next time we meet, it wouldn't be like this."

Judging by this answer, it seems he doesn't care if this woman has betrayed him. As for the first answer, it's obvious. But our mother is dead, so we're just facing a soulless demon that doesn't have her kindness. He left her behind, and I did the same.

"Dante!" she tried to run towards us. "Vergil!"

"Don't come any closer, you devil!" he pulled out a gun towards her, so she stopped running. I never seen him this mad so much. The last time I saw him that mad was that the time when I planned to steal his amulet. "You may look like my mother, but you're nowhere near close to her! You have no soul! You may have her face, but you'll never have her fire!"

He puts down the gun and leaves her coldly. I followed him, but I sneakily grabbed one of his two guns and shot this bitch to her shoulder.

"You deserve that!" I exclaimed angrily. "Next time you get in the way of my destiny, I'll shoot you in the head!"

"Vergil, that's enough!" he grabbed the gun back.

To think he doesn't care if that woman has betrayed him...

We decided to leave her behind to think about what she has done. Maybe the best solution could have been leaving her to die from that falling debris. Guess Dante is not that kind of person.


	3. Mission 21

As we continued to walk our way to Mundus' throne room, I laughed on what that woman just said when she revealed to my brother that she is working for Mundus.

"You fool! You're so easy!" I repeated this line three times.

"I get what you're saying, so shut up!" Dante looks annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! 'You fool! You're so easy!'" I was bursting with laughter from this.

"You..." my brother is looking annoyed by this.

Suddenly, more of Mundus' minions show up in front of us, so we prepared our weapons against them. Fun is over, so it's time to get serious.

"Ready, Dante?" I asked.

"Ready, Vergil," he replied.

We took them down so easily. While Dante makes so slashes with the Sword of Sparda and two guns, which I still don't understand why he is still carrying around with those instruments of a weakling, I managed to make my own slashes with my katana. In fact, I sent shockwaves on them, not just cutting them down with slashes.

We keep on doing this until we reached the throne room.

"It looks like we're ready, brother," I said.

"Yeah," Dante added.

"Once he is history, then so are you."

"Only time will tell."

We opened the door to the throne room as we ready to face the monster, whom our father, Sparda, defeated. I needed my brother's help to do this. Let's see if our teamwork will accomplish that.


	4. Mission 22

Dante and I walked inside the throne room where we will defeat Mundus once and for all. We walked in front to see him as that giant statue.

"How fitting that I must face a Sparda," Mundus commented on our arrival. "No, I must face two Spardas."

"Same and ironic that it will end the same way," Dante commented.

"Yeah, that's right. This time, I have help," I pointed at my brother.

"Vergil... To think you were one useless slave," Mundus said. "Irony has favored you two this time. Look there."

Suddenly, he shines some big light and we turned around to where is he shining it towards to. As I saw Dante looking surprised, I know what is Mundus pointing that light towards to.

It's that woman again, and she's trapped on some kind of shackles, although it's left opened for her to escape.

"Trish!" Dante exclaimed.

"You know, I don't care what will you do with this woman after we settled the score with Mundus," I remarked coldly.

"Don't even think about it. Blink, she dies," Mundus said.

How ironic that Trish got betrayed by her own master. Good thing I didn't have it because I betrayed Arkham before he got the chance to betray me.

"You!" my brother rushes to get him, but suddenly, he got struck by giant red spikes from Mundus' eyes. Good thing I successfully got out of the way.

"Dante!" I cried, but I also heard Trish saying his name as well.

"Hey, if you're concerned about that woman, don't worry," I chide my brother for being so worried about her. "See those cuffs on her wrists? It's opened, so there's no need to worry about her."

"You talk as if you don't know nothing," Dante argued back. "You don't understand what I had been through on this island before you show up!"

"Well, at least you getting betrayed by her would show you a lesson on to never trust strangers. Speaking of strangers, how's that black-haired girl coming along. Mary, isn't it?"

"She's fine. Oh, and call her Lady now. She doesn't want to be called Mary anymore."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Quit your squabbling!" Mundus roared. "Now, you two... DIE!"

He fired another set of lasers on us. Just then, I saw Trish getting out of the trap on her own.

"See, Dante, told you she'll get out on her own since those cuffs are open," I smirked.

"You don't understand what I've been through to this island..."

"Dante! Vergil! Get out of the way, you two!" the woman suddenly pushed us out of the way and got hit with the beams hitting her head. She dropped to the ground after this. If I'm not mistaken, she's dead.

"Trish! No!" Dante tried to approach her dead body.

"Useless scum! Failure is one thing, but taking an odd behavior like that," Mundus commented on his underling.

How could Dante suddenly cry at that bitch? She's just a puppet to Mundus, nothing more. I don't feel sympathy for her.

"Well, brother, this should make you snap out of her evil trance," I commented.

"Like I said, brother, you don't understand," he got up with an angry expression. If that wasn't enough, he's glowing in red.

Suddenly, we're in a black space where Mundus started explaining things. He explained of how Dante is quite affectionate to our dear mother, and that could have been the reason he made Trish in the first place.

"If you're going to fight for this woman, do whatever you want with her after this," I readied Yamato. Of course, I transformed like my brother as well.

"Let's finish this first, then we'll settle the score with each other," Dante stated.

"Yeah, I agree."

Mundus is shooting red energy on us, and we dodged them. At least I won't be defeated by this fool like the last time. In fact, Dante and I use our sword slashes together to hit him.

Guess that really puts him down to the ground and we transformed back.

"You two can die together!" he started zapping beams from his third eye. We run and run to dodge them. Luckily, I use Yamato and spin it in circles to block them. Next, he grabs a portion of the ground and starting tossing it to me. Good thing I cut it down to size. I managed to jump in front of that bastard.

"Now, die," I said, but before I use my sword on him, he punched me down to the ground where my brother is.

"Vergil!" Dante cried as he approaches me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered with pain.

Suddenly, Dante pushed me out of the way because Mundus fired lasers at me.

"Why don't you sit here while I finish this bastard off," he instructed.

I didn't take this instruction too well.

"You gotta be kidding me! I can still fight!" I exclaimed.

As I watched Dante blocked Mundus' lasers, I send a wave of slash to his third eye, critically hitting him.

"I won't let you take all the credit, Dante," I muttered.

"Of course I won't," my brother said with a smirk.

"I'll get you two for this!" Mundus cried as he suddenly vanishes.

Of course, this puts us back to the same throne room.


	5. Mission 23

We could feel the place is about to collapse at this moment. Before we started running the hell out of the place, I saw Dante mourning on the woman.

"Are you done mourning?" I look bothered on what he is doing.

"Yes, I'm done," he replied.

"Then, let's get the hell out of here!"

We run as fast as we can, desperately trying to find an exit out of this goddamn place. Suddenly, we find ourselves in the sewers where we see Mundus again, but this time, he looks different from last time.

"I won't let you two go! I'm more powerful than you!" he exclaimed.

"Here we go again..." I ready my sword, Yamato, once again, and Dante does the same with the Sword of Sparda.

We charge at him, slashing him and stabbing him. Of course, we have to dodge his tentacles. No matter how hard we try to fight him, he won't stay dead.

"What should we do, Dante?" I asked my brother. "Mundus is immortal to kill. Even our combined strength won't defeat him."

My brother is suddenly paralyzed.

"Brother?" I asked.

Suddenly, Trish just came bursting out of nowhere.

"Dante, use my power!" she exclaimed as she zaps lightning towards Dante to give him a power boost. As much as I want to know how she has returned to life, now's not the time for that.

"Okay!"

I saw my brother is shooting Mundus numerous times until the right time it is time to defeat him.

"Looks like we have a winner," Trish remarked.

I approached Dante as I grabbed one of his guns.

"For once. After all, I can't just let you take all the credit," I stated.

"Jackpot!" Dante and I said this word together as our combined shots have sealed Mundus away once again.

"I will return someday! And when I do..." the demon exclaimed.

"I know. You can tell that to my son," Dante said with humor.

"Same here with my son," I said the same with humor before I tossed the gun back to him.

That bastard Mundus is gone to another dimension. I hope it would stay that way. I notice Dante runs to the woman and they hugged. As they let go, she has a tear on her face.

"Dante, I... I..." she cried.

"Trish, devils never cry," Dante said in comfort. "These tears. Tears are what humans have."

As I looked at those two, I don't care if those two would have a relationship with each other or whatever. Like I told Dante, he can do whatever he wants with her. Then, she turns to me.

"Vergil, I..." she said.

"Save your breath," I put my hand to her face. "I don't want your pity. I have no business killing someone who is weak and a coward."

"So you're just going to let me walk away?"

"Don't mistake mercy for forgiveness. Next time we meet, it will be your end, so become powerful when I face you again."

"Vergil..."

"As for you, brother," I turned to Dante. "Like I said, do whatever you want with her."

We felt shaking and I know this entire island is going to collapse.

"We're too late," Trish said.

"It's never too late," Dante said as he and the woman got into a red plane. "Vergil, you want to come along?"

"No thanks, Dante. I got my own way," I make a slash on a side to see a boat on the river. "Next time we meet, Dante, we'll settle this once and for all."

"I know..."

He drives the plane away with the woman. As for me, I got on the small boat. I looked above to see Trish is happy about seeing the sun. My brother couldn't be more happier than this.

Next time we meet, we're going to settle the score.


	6. Epilogue

After a week later, Dante and I meet and of course, fighting once again. We exchange blows, and he's using a different sword. After we exchange blows, he uses the two crude instruments of a weakling and started shooting at me. Luckily, I used Yamato to block them by spinning it.

"It seems you're getting stronger. Too bad it's time to say goodbye," I said as I charge up to him, ready to kill him once and for all.

Suddenly, I was stopped when gunshots are coming near me. Good thing I dodged them.

"Who goes there?" I demanded.

"Well, you said you wanted me to become powerful before I fight you," a voice said. I recognized it.

"Oh, it's you," I noticed Trish, but it's different. She now has the Sword of Sparda and carrying two guns.

Great. First Dante, and now that woman.

Why do these two have to carry guns, the crude instrument of a weakling?

"Good to see you looking fine, Trish," Dante said with a smile.

"Good to see you, too, Dante," the woman said with a smile as well.

"Now that you two are here, you can die together!" I charged at those two with my blade.

Of course, they charge at me with their respective blades as well.

* * *

**It's up to you to decide on who will win.  
**


End file.
